Resident Evil Chronicles: The Spread
by Reaper Of Blood
Summary: The lives of a young couple and the population of a large city in British Columbia are about to be tested as a new hybrid strain of the mutating T-Virus is unleashed into it's streets...


Resident Evil Chronicles: The Spread

Prologue: October 22nd, 2008

"Warning! Warning! We have a subject breach on the basement level of the labratory, all personel evacuate immediately! I repeat, all personel evacuate the labs now! We have a subject breach on the basement level of the labratory!"

The voice echoed through every hallway in the compound as scientists scrambled to get into the emergency elevators. An eerie red glow radiated from the white hallway walls as the alarm systems roared through the building. A small group of scientists consisting of 2 males and a female made their way up from the basement level, trying desperately to reach the elevator or stairs, whichever came first.

"I knew we were playing God! I fucking knew it! I have a family at home waiting for me man! I can't die here!"

The paniced young scientist was just a newly hired employee of Umbrella. The other man and woman were both in their early 30's and had been with Umbrella for quite some time but not once have they ever had a breach. The younger scientist was screaming as loud as he could but it was no use. In a Code Red emergency like this, all the doors on the experimental levels were sealed off to prevent whatever got out from making it to the surface of the compound. he beat his fists frantically against the steel elevator doors, knowing that no one would come but he had to hold onto that hope. Suddenly from behind them, a loud inhuman shriek echoed through the hallway and they all stopped cold.

"H...How the fuck did it get past the security door!? Those things are reinforced steel.."

The female doctor tried to hold back tears as the shrieks stopped and turned into the horrible sound of a blade through metal, a high pitched screech made it's way to their ears. This caused the younger man to instantly freak out as he started tearing his nails at the crack in the elevator doors. The older man was on his knees, holding a necklace of a cross in his hands praying. They all watched the end of the hall, waiting for it to make it's way around the corner, hoping that just maybe, it wouldn't come this way. The sounds of shredding steel had stopped and all they could hear was the alarm. Their hearts sank when the thing brought it's head around the corner and stared at them, baring it's mouth full of razor sharp teeth, it's small, reptilian eyes homing in on it's prey. It stared at them for a few moments, just breathing heavily and growling quietly as if it was choosing which one to strike.

"SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE!!" screamed the young man as he hammered on the elevator doors again. As soon as his fist struck the door, the creature let out another ear-peircing shriek and took off down the hall towards them. The older scientists quickly smashed themselves flat against the wall as it ran right past them and leaped into air and swung it's razor claws. For a moment, it just stood there..facing the elevator without making a noise or any movement. The young scientist had stopped moving completely and was doing the same thing as the creature. Then the man's hands spasmed for a second and a spray of blood splattered across the wall as his head slowly slid off his neck and hit the floor with a quiet squishing sound. Followed by his headless corpse hitting the floor beside it. The creaure slowly turned around and stared at the woman quietly before letting out another shriek but as it started to pounce, the elevator doors opened slowly and a loud gunshot filled the room as a stream of thick red blood flew out from the creature's arm. It staggered forward towards the girl as she ran backwards. Another bang went off as more blood sprayed from it's leg as it dropped to it's knees. It slowly stared up at the girl and then growled quietly, attempting to drag itself towards her. This time, a barrage of bullets flew out from the elevator. Every bullet met it's mark as blood and shrieks of pain and agony filled the room. After a few moments, the creature finally fell forward onto it's face, it's body convulsing on the floor until it finally stopped. A large puddle of blood now surrounded it's lifeless body. The two remaining scientists stared in shock as four heavily armed police officers stepped out of the elevator and looked around, one of them grabbing their radio.

"Team Alpha to headquarters...We've succeeded in exterminating the hostile subject..Over"

"Good work Alpha, do a quick sweep of the basement level and then come back up"

The two scientists burst into laughter with huge smiles, so happy to be alive. The officer looked at his team slowly and nodded then turned around and stepped back into the elevator, the doors closing shut. As he made his way back to the upper levels, he heard a few gunshots and then the muffled but obvious sound of two bodies hitting the floor. He reached for his radio and grinned.

"Alpha to headquarters...Sweep complete.."


End file.
